


[ART] A Night Visit

by Artmetica



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] A Night Visit

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Graphire4, Adobe Photoshop CS3
>   * **Textures** :  
> [Denim](http://xara24.deviantart.com/art/Free-Denim-Patterns-336010771) (modified) 
>   * **Brushes** :  
> [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset), Photoshop default brush (hard round), [Cloud brush](http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Cloud-Brushes-152820554)
> 



End file.
